


boyfriend tag

by souhaiite



Series: youtuber au [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Video Blogger, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souhaiite/pseuds/souhaiite
Summary: Toshiya shifts closer to press a kiss to Shinya's shoulder blade. His arm slides around Shinya's waist and Shinya sighs, feeling the warmth of Toshiya's lips and the damp heat of his breath through the thin cotton of his shirt. Toshiya presses along Shinya's side. "I thought he'd never leave," Toshiya murmurs.A smile turns up the corner of Shinya's mouth. "We're in the middle of filming," he whispers, breath hitching as Toshiya jerks him closer, belying his teasing tone. "Someone's eager."(or: adventures in forgetting to turn the camera off)
Relationships: Shinya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Series: youtuber au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	boyfriend tag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladadadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/gifts).



> here we go with the other half of the kyo/die fic, hehe.
> 
> in this particular AU, shinya is an internet famous youtuber and his neighbour toshiya has a huge crush on him and somehow completely missed the fact that shinya's like. a big deal. this drabble takes place _after_ all that, because i wanted to write boinking without all the drama BUT I WILL WRITE IT EVENTUALLY I PROMISE i'm too in love with this idea to let it go lmao
> 
> i don't think there's anything to warn for aside from explicit sexual content, second-hand embarrassment, and shinya teasingly calling toshiya a puppy (and toshiya maybe being more into that than he should be??? [wiggles hand] idk)
> 
> originally written for marie's birthday ♥

"It's okay, I can tell where I'm not wanted," Die calls, waving over his shoulder with a light laugh. "I'll be in the next one." The door closes behind him and the soft shuffle of his slippers across the tile floor is the only sound apart from the occasional whir of the camera's autofocus. 

Toshiya shifts closer to press a kiss to Shinya's shoulder blade. His arm slides around Shinya's waist and Shinya sighs, enjoying the warmth of Toshiya's lips and the damp heat of his breath through the thin fabric of his shirt. Toshiya plasters himself along Shinya's side. "I thought he'd _never_ leave," Toshiya murmurs.

A smile turns up the corner of Shinya's mouth. "We're in the middle of filming," he whispers, breath hitching as Toshiya jerks him closer, belying his teasing tone. "Someone's eager."

Grumbling, Toshiya leans closer to trail sloppy kisses along the side of Shinya's neck. "I was starting to think he couldn't catch a hint..." He mouths at Shinya's collar bone. It tickles, and Shinya squirms with a soft laugh. "I thought I'd have to just _tell_ him to get lost so we could touch each other." Toshiya's hands slip up underneath Shinya's shirt, his fingers warm against Shinya's belly as he works at the fastenings of Shinya's skirt. 

"Well, it _is_ Die," Shinya murmurs. "He doesn't always pick up on subtlety." He smiles as he adds, "Not that you're very good at _being_ subtle. Was that you trying to be subtle? You're terrible at it. It's kind of pathetic."

"Aw, Shin-chan," Toshiya whines. "Come on, I can be subtle! I am a _master_ of subtle."

"It's adorable you think that," Shinya murmurs. "When you were practically humping my leg like a puppy."

He thumbs at Toshiya's chin, his bottom lip, watching with faint amusement as Toshiya's eyes go hazy. Toshiya's mouth falls open as he wets his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue, his gaze darting from Shinya's mouth to his eyes and back again. Leaning in, Shinya presses a kiss to Toshiya's opened mouth, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. Toshiya's breath hitches, his hands clenching on Shinya's thighs. Shinya's lips curve into a smile against Toshiya's, easing into the familiarity of this and curling his arms around Toshiya's neck.

Toshiya drags Shinya across the bench they're sitting on, into his lap. Shinya lets him, straddling Toshiya's knees and looking down at him for a moment. Toshiya looks back, his head tipped back and eyes heavy-lidded, black lipstick already smeared past the edge of his lips. Cute. 

Cupping Toshiya's cheeks in his hands, Shinya leans in and kisses him. Toshiya strokes his fingernails feather-light up the backs of Shinya's legs from the inner knee and along his thighs under the hem of Shinya's skirt, with gentle and slow grazes of his nails that sends a delightful little shiver down Shinya's spine. Toshiya cups Shinya's ass in his palms, gripping him underneath the leather skirt, squeezing and massaging through Shinya's underwear. 

Shinya gasps, breaking the kiss for a moment, his fingertips curling in Toshiya's long hair as they look into each other's eyes. The corner of Toshiya's mouth quirks, his fingers flexing. " _Ah_ ," Shinya breathes, swooping back in to muffle the rest of his moan into Toshiya's mouth. 

One hand fists in Toshiya's hair, the other curled around the nape of his neck. "Fuck, Toshiya," he sighs, dropping down into Toshiya's lap. Toshiya's stiffening cock nudges up against his inner thigh. " _Eager_ ," Shinya says again, fondly. 

Toshiya smiles, lifting his head to catch Shinya's lips in another kiss. He kisses hungrily, grips at Shinya so tightly like he can't get enough. The way his tongue moves in Shinya's mouth is almost enough to make Shinya feel a bit light-headed. 

Shinya tightens his grip in Toshiya's hair, dragging his head back and deepening the kiss. He can't help but lose himself in the way Toshiya's fingertips dig into his skin so deliciously. 

He's going to have bruises later. 

That thought sends a spark of white-hot arousal blazing to life inside him. Shinya sucks at Toshiya's tongue, rocking his hips in Toshiya's lap with determined rolls. He gets his hand down Toshiya's jeans, rubbing over the head of his cock in time with his hips. 

Toshiya moans into Shinya's mouth. his hands spread Shinya's cheeks apart as he nudges his cock up between them. His fingertips slip under the elastic and he rubs a dry fingertip over Shinya's hole. Shinya gasps, nipping at Toshiya's lip and tugging it between his teeth before resting their foreheads together, struggling to catch his breath. 

That's enough. 

"Lube," Shinya breathes. "Condoms."

"There's a box in the bathroom... I think it's empty, though," Toshiya replies, his lips drifting down the side of Shinya's throat. His hands tighten on Shinya's ass before he pushes him back on the bench. "I can go pick up another box—"

Shinya's hands shoot out, catching Toshiya by the collar of his shirt, pressing him back against the wall. Toshiya's eyes go wide in surprise. Shinya leans closer. "You're not going anywhere, puppy." 

The surprise softens into amusement. "Guess not," Toshiya murmurs. "Alright, hold on. I don't have any condoms on me, but..." His voice trails off as he leans past Shinya, digging around the lip of the underside of the table for a few moments. Then,

a sticky _ripping_ sound. Toshiya sits back up straight with a travel-sized bottle of lube clutched in his hand, a strip of tape hanging off one side and a triumphant grin on his face. 

Shinya tips his head to the side. "Do you have lube stashed away in every room?" he asks curiously, snatching the bottle from Toshiya, flicking off the cap and slicking his fingers. 

"Yes," Toshiya replies, as if this should be obvious. In hindsight, Shinya supposes that it is. "That for you?"

"No," Shinya says. "Turn and face the wall." 

Toshiya does as he's told, wriggling out of his clothes as he goes, rising up on his knees and bracing his arms against the wall. He pops his ass out invitingly. Snorting, Shinya rubs his slick fingers over Toshiya's hole. "Ah, Shin-chan," Toshiya murmurs, resting his head on his crossed forearms. "Feels good."

Shinya hums. Toshiya twitches every time Shinya pulls back for more lube. He doesn't press inside, content to just smooth lube over Toshiya's hole and along his ass, making his skin glisten and gleam in the bright video lighting set up around the room. It's so aesthetically pleasing somehow, for how lewd it is.

" _Shin-chan_ ," Toshiya whines. "Just do it already!"

Humming again, Shinya kisses Toshiya's shoulder. "You can be good and wait a little longer." Toshiya makes a strangled noise high in the back of his throat at that, his hips jerking back into Shinya's palm on his ass. 

Toshiya so often has a tendency of rushing headfirst into things, chasing after pleasure without thinking of the consequences. Shinya just wants to be sure that Toshiya's really relaxed and ready. He wants it to be good.

Shinya's thumb traces between his cheeks as warmth floods his face. Shinya ducks his head, his long hair grazing Toshiya's back. Toshiya shivers with another weak sound. He reaches back with one hand, his fingers trailing along Shinya's forearm before wrapping loosely around his wrist. 

He doesn't pressure Shinya for more, just rests there, his shoulders tense. "Okay," he says, his voice very soft.

When Shinya finally slips a finger in, it slides in with hardly any resistance. Toshiya lets out a low moan and Shinya's other hand curls around his cock. "Does that feel good?" he murmurs, kissing Toshiya's shoulder.

Toshiya shudders again, his head falling forward heavy between his shoulders. "Do two," he urges, his voice strained. He tips his hips up and Shinya's finger slips inside him a little deeper. "It's okay, I can take it, Shin-chan." He tips his head to the side, parted lips slick and smeared with black lipstick. "You fucked me so good last night, I'm still open enough."

Shinya makes a startled sound, shifting closer on the bench to grind against Toshiya's hip and thigh. He'd spent over an hour prepping Toshiya before finally sliding into him. He'd fucked him long and late into the night, until Toshiya was pleading wordlessly, clinging to Shinya's shoulders, squirming and moaning under him. 

He peppers kisses across the nape of Toshiya's neck and over his shoulder as he pushes two fingers in. The slide is easier than he'd expected, Toshiya's body opening up and accepting him. Toshiya moans, turning his head and kissing Shinya's mouth to muffle it. He rocks his hips in little circles, fucking back onto Shinya's fingers and forward into the grip of Shinya's other hand on his cock.

"Like that?" Shinya whispers, his breath hitching as Toshiya clenches around his fingers.

"So— so much," Toshiya pants. "I want to— please, let me see?"

Shinya backs off just enough to let Toshiya turn back around. His long legs splay apart immediately. Toshiya curls his hands around Shinya's wrists, jerking him close and tipping his head up to catch Shinya's lips. Shinya gasps and Toshiya licks deeper into his mouth, catching Shinya's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling so sweetly that pleasure pops along Shinya's nerves like little static shocks. 

Gingerly, Shinya twists his wrists free, groping between their bodies on the bench for the lube to slick his fingers up more. He presses back into that inviting heat and Toshiya whimpers into Shinya's mouth. He can't fuck himself on Shinya's fingers this way, and for a moment Shinya mourns the loss, but it's worth it to be back in control, even just a little.

"This feels so— so good," Toshiya gasps into Shinya's mouth. "Do you even know what you do to me, Shin-chan? I love your beautiful fingers. You fill me up so— so good, every time, I—" His voice hitches, his arms curling around Shinya's shoulders. "I love when you fuck me, it's so— so hot, your delicate hands—" 

The corner of Shinya's mouth quirks and he fucks into Toshiya a little harder, a little faster. Toshiya cries out, his head falling back against the wall with a dull _thump_. His thighs quake, toes curling at either side of Shinya's knees. 

"—So _strong_ , Shin-chan, you're so strong. Nobody would ever think it from looking at you, but I know better." Toshiya's eyes slit open, glittering in the lights, pupils blown wide. His lipstick has streaked across his cheek and down his chin. Shinya's surprised there's any colour left on his lips at all anymore. "Oh, my god."

Shinya leans closer until their lips brush. "Tell me what you want," he whispers.

" _You_ ," Toshiya answers at once, his chest heaving with every breath. "I— _everything_ , Shin-chan." His voice trembles, arms tightening around Shinya's shoulders. Shinya shivers, crooking his fingers and twisting them slightly, stretching Toshiya open wider. 

Toshiya's back arches away from the wall with a little cry, pressing up against Shinya's body and deeper onto Shinya's fingers. "I want to— want to suck your cock, I want to eat you out, I want you inside of me, I—" He shakes his head with a huffed laugh, eyes bright as he meets Shinya's gaze. His eyeliner's smeared from the damp sticking his lashes together in tear-soaked triangles. "I want you to ride me, I want to pin you down on this bench and fuck you until you're hoarse from screaming my name, Shin-chan. I want _everything_. I want all of you."

" _Shit_ ," Shinya mutters, his cheeks pricking with warmth. 

How can he just _say_ things like that, like it's so simple? Shinya ducks his head so his hair falls over his face, hiding from view even as he presses a third finger in. Three slide in so easily, so _readily_ , but Toshiya clenches tight around Shinya's fingers and drags him in deeper. 

"You feel good," Shinya murmurs, rubbing his fingers over the head of Toshiya's cock. "I like being inside you like this." Toshiya's thighs shake and he clenches around Shinya's fingers again with a weak moan. "So sensitive." Toshiya's cock twitches. A glistening bead of precum beads at the tip and Shinya raises an eyebrow. "All mine."

Toshiya's fingertips dig into Shinya's shoulders. "Yours," he says, nodding. "Please, Shin-chan— I'm close, I just need a little—" Shinya curls his hand around Toshiya's cock, stroking him roughly in time with the thrusting fingers of his other hand. 

"Yeah, yeah," Toshiya nods, his head lolling back against the wall. "Let me suck your fingers."

Shinya hesitates, reluctant to stop stroking Toshiya now that he's found the right rhythm, but he lifts his hand, tracing over Toshiya's bottom lip. Toshiya chases after the tips of his fingers with his tongue, sucking the precum from Shinya's skin and looking up at him through the fall of his hair. "Toshiya," Shinya whispers.

"I can take more," Toshiya murmurs into Shinya's palm, tonguing at the heel of Shinya's hand. "Please."

The wet sounds of the lube sounds _filthy_. Even more so combined with the slap of Shinya's hand against Toshiya's balls, just enough for the pleasure to be tinged with pain. Shinya's cheeks flare with warmth but Toshiya's moaning and arching his back. He begs for more,

"Shin-chan, _please_ , it's so good— I'm so close, I can take it, _please_ —"

Shinya fucks him hard with three fingers, curving them. Toshiya's thigh muscles shake at a particular angle, and Shinya aims for that spot again, and again, watching the way Toshiya's eyelids flutter. His eyes roll back, mouth falling open. Shinya's pinky finger brushes against Toshiya's rim before pushing in as well.

Toshiya moans, even louder than before, letting his head fall limp on his neck as he stares down between them. He rolls his hips, his body opening up and _up_ around Shinya's fingers, taking him in. Shinya doesn't know how much Toshiya can see from this angle, but what _he_ can see... Himself still dressed in his goth clothes, silver bracelets shoved up his arms, a smear of lube on his leather skirt; Toshiya stripped bare, makeup ruined, long black and blue hair spilling down his shoulders and sticking to his sweaty skin. He's breath-taking.

Leaning close, Shinya presses their lips together for another kiss, sweet and deep. Toshiya spreads his legs apart wider, curling around Shinya to keep him close. His whimpering moans and gasps are muffled into Shinya's mouth as Shinya curls his hand back around Toshiya's cock, but he can hear them. 

Shinya tightens his grip to jerk him hard and fast, turning his head to kiss down the side of Toshiya's throat. "Come on," he whispers, voice turning a little rough as his palm rubs over the head of Toshiya's cock. "Come on, Toshiya, let go—"

Toshiya shakes apart as he cums with a loud moan, his hips jerking towards Shinya's hands like he can't decide what he wants more of. Shinya rises up on his knees and keeps fucking him through the aftershocks, thumb pressed into the slit at the head of his cock. Toshiya trembles, cursing and gasping for breath. 

As he recovers, Toshiya leans up to kiss him again. Shinya gasps as Toshiya's hands fumble under the hem of his skirt, pushing it up until it bunches around his waist. He gets his mouth on Shinya's cock before Shinya can even take a breath. Shinya loses himself in the hot, wet shock of Toshiya's mouth as he sucks him down without even the slightest hesitation.

Shinya's messy hands hover awkwardly around Toshiya's head, covered in lube and cum, before coming to rest delicately on Toshiya's shoulders. Toshiya bobs his head a few times, tongue swiping along the underside as he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard. Shinya's orgasm sneaks up on him and cums in Toshiya's mouth with little more than a startled moan as a warning. 

Gasping for breath, Shinya rocks back to sit on his heels, catching himself before he teeters off the edge of the bench. Cum drips down Toshiya's chin onto his chest. He smiles up at Shinya, a little dazed. Shinya leans down and kisses him again, swiping up the mess. Toshiya catches Shinya's fingers, sucking them into his mouth, and

" _Fuck_ ," Shinya whispers, kissing him again. They come down from it together, kissing and snuggling close. 

When Shinya gets up to fetch a cloth to clean up, he spends a few moments in front of the bathroom mirror to make himself presentable again. His own makeup is less smeared than he'd feared. Most of the mess is kiss-prints and transfer from Toshiya, because he hates liquid lipstick so much. Shinya shakes his head with a smile, spending a few moments to clean himself back up, applying a fresh layer of lipstick and concealer to cover the burgeoning hickey on the side of his neck. He doesn't even remember Toshiya kissing him there.

In the recording room, Toshiya's still sprawled lazily on the bench. His legs are splayed and eyes closed, with cum splattered on his cheek and down his chest, glistening hole pink and a little stretched. Shinya hesitates in the doorway, twisting the warm, damp cloth in his hands, taking a moment just to drink him in. 

He's so... beautiful, and he's all _Shinya's_.

Even now, after so many months, Shinya still can't quite believe his luck.

"You look incredible," Shinya murmurs.

Toshiya's eyes flutter open, his head lolling against the wall before he seems to focus on Shinya. He smiles, reaching out for him. "I know," he says, his eyes sparkling. "I know _I'm_ incredible, but I'd never turn down a compliment." He winks at Shinya, full-on sleaze and grease. "You're not too bad yourself. Did you fix your lipstick?"

Shinya rolls his eyes with a swell of fondness washing over him as he crosses the room, bending down to clean Toshiya up. He indulges Toshiya with a few kisses, passing over his clothes. "Get dressed, you harlot," Shinya says.

"Shin-chan!" Toshiya yelps, and Shinya snorts.

He turns towards the camera once they're presentable once more, only to realize that the battery _died_. "Oh," he says, very quietly, as it hits him that they never actually took a moment to turn the camera _off_ before they got started, and buries his face in his palms with a muffled groan. 

"I regret to inform you that we've made another accidental sex tape," he says. "Also, the battery's dead." Shinya heaves a sigh, dropping his hands to his lap and staring up at the ceiling. "...We need to stop doing this, Toshiya."

"Oh, I bet it's _hot_ ," Toshiya insists, bouncing. "Probably the sexiest one yet. I can't wait to see it— oh, can you even imagine Die's _face_ when he realizes he'll have to edit this whole video?" He lets his mouth fall open into an exaggerated expression of wide-eyed shock and horror, holding it for only a few seconds before dissolving into giggles.

Shinya sighs again. "Sorry, Die," he mutters.

Something seems to puncture Toshiya's amusement and he sags against the wall. "Ah, shit. All my batteries are charging. What about yours?"

Shinya sighs. "I know I have at least _one_ that's fully charged. That ought to be enough to get us through the rest of the video as long as there aren't any _further_ interruptions..." Toshiya gives a bashful little giggle and ducks his head. Shinya looks over at him, equal parts fond and exasperated. "Let's go, then," he says, holding out a hand and dragging Toshiya to his feet.

Together they make their way to Shinya's apartment. "We need to be quick and quiet," Shinya says, fishing his keys from his pocket. "Kyo's here studying, and I don't want to disturb him." To Shinya's amusement, Toshiya mimes zipping and locking his lips, tossing an imaginary key over his shoulder.

The door swings open and they step into the apartment to find an unexpected sight: Die, naked on his hands and knees, poised between Kyo's legs. _Oh_. Shinya blinks. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Toshiya's jaw drop. Die falls off of Kyo's lap with a high, panicked sound, and struggles to force himself under the kotatsu to hide from view.

Shinya's surprised. He knew Die and Kyo had slept together in the past — they aren't as sneaky as they like to think they are, and Kyo's had feelings for Die ever since he moved in with Toshiya the year before. They're _obvious_... but somehow Shinya hadn't realized they were still fooling around.

Kyo props himself up on his elbows, shooting Shinya an unimpressed look. "What the fuck, Shinya," he says. "Can't you _knock?_ "

The corner of Shinya's mouth quirks. Toshiya shakes with muffled giggles behind him. "Well, no," Shinya answers, "considering that I live here as well." Toshiya presses his forehead against Shinya's shoulder, his delight spilling past his lips in a bright, ringing peal of laughter. Shinya turns his head, smiling at him. _Cute._

__

From under the kotatsu, Die lets out another squeak. The blanket, caught between his back and the underside of the table twitches feebly but doesn't move. "Oh, my god," Die gasps, sounding desperate and distraught. "Oh, my _god_." 

Kyo shifts on the couch, sitting up all the way. He's still hard and _extremely unbothered_ by Shinya and Toshiya's eyes on his naked body. He sticks both middle fingers up in Shinya's direction.

"Kyo, don't be rude," Shinya sighs, walking into the living room. He pauses by the kotatsu, turning his gaze up towards the ceiling to give Die at least _some_ privacy. "Hello again, Die. I'm sorry about earlier." The corner of his mouth quirks as Toshiya bounds over, taking Shinya's hand and lacing their fingers together. Kyo tracks their movements across the room with narrowed eyes. "We're not staying, don't worry," Shinya adds. "We, ah, appear to have used up all of the space left on the memory card and need a new battery for the camera..."

"Good job finally getting some, buddy," Toshiya chirps, beaming. "I know it's been a rough couple weeks, I'm proud of you!"

Die makes another distressed sound. "Oh, my _god_ ," he groans. "Eat my ass, Toshiya."

"Well, sure, if you want me to," Toshiya replies, leaning over the kotatsu and licking his lips. "You're kind of in the perfect position for it." 

His gaze darts up towards Kyo and he grins. As Die digs himself deeper underneath the kotatsu with a mortified whimper, both Kyo and Toshiya burst into laughter at almost the exact same time. Shinya sighs, rubbing over the ache beginning to throb in his temple. 

"I think it's Kyo's job now, though," Toshiya manages between huffs of delighted laughter as Shinya tugs on Toshiya's hand, pulling him along. "I just don't think there's room for both of you under there."

Kyo shakes his head, still chuckling in a worn-out sort of way. "Hey, Shinya," he says, and swings his legs down to the carpeted floor, facing Toshiya and Shinya. He picks up one of the blankets from his study nest, but doesn't drape it over himself for modesty's sake, just holds it bunched up in his hand. "Do you have any condoms?

Shinya frowns, passing by the kotatsu and heading towards his room. "I bought a new box when I went to the market yesterday. I'll give you one, _if_ ," he begins, pointing at Kyo, "you promise not to fuck Die on our couch."

"I promise that I won't fuck Die on our couch," Kyo replies, smiling. After a moment he adds in a dull monotone, "Even though I know you and Toshiya have fucked on this old thing at least five times in the past three months alone."

Toshiya bumps into Shinya's shoulder, still chuckling to himself. "He's got us there!" Shinya slaps him in the ribs. " _Ow_ , Shin-chan!" He continues whining as he follows Shinya down the hall and into Shinya's bedroom. 

Shinya rolls his eyes, huffing a laugh. After grabbing a battery off the charger and digging out another memory card, he opens the box of condoms sitting on his dresser. "Hm," he murmurs.

"You're giving them _three?_ " Toshiya asks, raising his eyebrows. "That's generous. I thought Kyo was supposed to be studying."

"He is, but after what we've done already today, I think Die deserves _something_ nice. Don't you?" Shinya asks. He grabs a few for himself as well, because Toshiya keeps wiggling his eyebrows and giving him _that smile_ , and... Honestly, though Shinya would deny it on pain of death, he's weak.

Toshiya reaches out as Shinya passes by him, pushing Shinya up against the closed door and kisses him. His broad hand curls strong and warm around the nape of Shinya's neck as he sucks at Shinya's bottom lip. "You look so beautiful," he whispers between kisses. "I want to fuck you in that cute little skirt _so bad_."

Shinya's knees knock together but he shoves Toshiya back. "You will," he agrees. " _After_ we finish recording this video. Did you smudge my lipstick?" Toshiya shakes his head with a pout, but even grumbling under his breath, he follows after Shinya into the hall and laces their fingers together again. Shinya smiles at him, squeezing his hand.

In the living room, Kyo's sitting crouched on the floor next to a blanket covering Die's ass from view. He looks up, one elbow resting on the kotatsu, cheek pressed against his fist. Kyo raises his eyebrows.

"Here," Shinya says, setting the condoms down on the top of the kotatsu. He shoots Kyo a meaningful look. Kyo scowls. "Be nice to him," Shinya adds.

Die makes a sound rather like a squeaky toy getting trodden on, wheezing. "I _can_ take care of myself, Shinya!"

Kyo's scowl deepens. "Yeah, and I'm always nice," he says, but he eyes the condoms with some interest. His eyebrows raise when he realizes it's a row of three and not the single one he'd asked for. The corner of his mouth twitches. "Get fucked."

"That's the plan!" Toshiya calls from the door with a broad grin. "Have fun!" His gleeful laughter follows Shinya out into the hall and back towards Toshiya's apartment. " _Man_ ," Toshiya says, shaking his head. "D'you think they're going to start dating?"

"It would be convenient," Shinya murmurs, stepping aside as Toshiya unlocks the door and leads the way inside. Shinya closes the door and unzips his boots, leaving them in a heap with the other shoes by the door. "If we decide to live together, one of us would just have to switch."

" _Convenience_ ," Toshiya mutters, throwing his hands up in the air. "Where's the _romance_ , Shin-chan? The glamour? The _passion?_ " Shinya only shrugs when Toshiya looks back at him, and Toshiya tuts disapprovingly, shaking his head. "What kind of video do you want to do now?" he asks.

"I suppose we can't continue what we had planned without Die and his guitar," Shinya says. "Unless you wanted to try your hand—"

"No, and the F chord can go to hell—"

Shinya shakes his head with a laugh. "Then we need to do something different, instead. People have been asking for us to do the 'Boyfriend Tag' since before we even confirmed we were dating... Maybe we could do that?"

Toshiya perks up, smiling. "Okay!" he says. "Let me go change really quick so we can match." 

Amused, Shinya fixes Toshiya's hair and makeup after he's dressed in a similar style as Shinya. Toshiya really doesn't _need_ the makeup or hairstyling, Shinya just likes to play with Toshiya's hair, and Toshiya likes Shinya. He leans in and kisses Shinya, just once, before Shinya pulls away. "Pretty," he murmurs. Shinya flicks his forehead with a fond smile.

When they continue on with the video, Shinya bows to the camera. "I'm sorry for what you'll have to edit out of this video, Die," he says. " _And_ I'm sorry for walking in on you with Kyo—"

"So proud of you, man!" Toshiya crows, pumping his fists in the air. "I've never seen you move so fast, that was _hilarious— ow_ , Shin-chan!"

Shinya slaps Toshiya's thigh again with an even sharper _smack_. "Bad puppy," he says. Toshiya's breath hitches. Sitting up straighter, Shinya smiles at the camera. "Hey everyone, welcome back to Shinya Channel!"

Toshiya covers his mouth with his hands, doing his best attempt at Kyo's death growl, " _Shinya Channel!_ "

With a poorly stifled giggle, Shinya elbows Toshiya in the ribs, nudging him out of the shot. Toshiya grips the edge of the table to catch himself, grinning. Shinya shakes his head with a smile, turning back towards the camera. "So we _finally_ agreed to do the 'Boyfriend Tag' since it's been so highly requested..."

**Author's Note:**

> this concludes youtuber au FOR NOW but i will... return to it someday... prob sooner than later if there's a strong interest in more of it dkfjgd


End file.
